I Shouldn't Want You
by poisongirl4
Summary: Can John really resist what he's always wanted? SLASH. John Cena/Justin Gabriel. Warnings: light blood, rough sex and a little sadomasochism.


John huffed as he stomped around his dressing room  
>"what the fuck" he whispered to himself as he kicked off his trainers. What was wrong with him? He was never like this, no one ever got to him like this. Then why was that lean body keeping him awake at night, haunting his every moment. He groaned as he thought of that smooth chocolate skin, appalled as always when his cock twitched in his pants. Unzipping his jean shorts he let them drop to the floor, ignoring the obvious bulge tenting out his boxers.<br>"You're straight" he whispered staring at himself in the wall mirror, not quite sure who he was trying to convince. "You only fuck girls!" he yelled.

John felt a breeze across his back and the sound of the door closing, he knew who it was, over the months he had leant to recognise the feel of him even when he couldn't see him, John always knew when he was around, the hairs on the back of his neck pricked.  
>"Shouldn't you be with Randy" he spat, instantly cursing himself, why was he being so aggressive? This wasn't him.<br>Cody's here remember" came the rather caged reply  
>"oh yeah" John said turning round to face him, that was his first mistake, he could feel his resolve faltering as his gaze trailed down that perfectly toned torso, for a second he wondered what it would be like to lick up those deep hip lines, to touch that perfect skin before he caught himself and managed to look the boy in the eyes, that was his second mistake.<br>"Well it sucks to be you I guess" he instantly hated himself as he saw a flash of hurt cross the usually cocky face.  
>"We have an arrangement" he said stoically, then as his façade crumbled a little he mumbled "he loves him"<br>"I know" John replied with almost the same longing in his voice.

"What's your problem John? Huh? Why so hostile? "Justin said changing the subject quickly  
>"I don't know what you mean" John answered shakily, they both knew it was a lie.<br>"Oh come on" Justin joked humourlessly "all these gay jokes on live TV, the dirty looks...I never took you for a homophobe John" Justin said, tilting his head to the side as he watched John squirm before him.

"Just leave me alone Justin, ok...I don't need this right now" he hissed  
>"we you better figure out what it is you need sooner rather than later because I know I'm the rookie around here, but you're attitude fucking stinks...and it's just me I've noticed, not Cody or Randy...just me. You got something personal against me John?" Justin asked crossing the room slowly.<p>

John backed up slightly, seeing the slight hurt in those sparkling hazel eyes had thrown him a bit and before he knew what was happening Justin was there, in front of him. He could feel the heat radiating off his warm glowing skin and it physically hurt not to reach out and caress that perfect chest.

"What is it John?" Justin asked a hint of worry in his voice at John's obvious flushed face and rapid breathing. Justin took him all in, his gaze trailing down that thick pale body, he shivered as he thought about that on top of him, taking him. That's when he noticed the prominent bulge in John's tight boxers.

"Oh my god" he whispered as he leant forward, suddenly realising what the problem was and kicking himself for not realising it sooner.  
>"You want me?" he asked, his hand coming to caress john's huge bicep. John flinched away<br>"don't touch me you fucking fag" John hissed with no venom in his voice, in fact to Justin it sounded more like desire.  
>"Wow" Justin whispered into John's ear, leaning forward he licked the shell a little, loving the shudder he felt wrack through John's tense body "how didn't I notice this before? I thought you were as straight as they come John Cena? I guess I was wrong" he giggled as he felt john release a shaky breath against his neck.<p>

Pulling back Justin giggled, John looked like a dear in head lights, his face pink, eyes wide, full lips parted and panting.  
>"Come on john...what's you're problem...you not going to have a go?" Justin goaded getting no response. Cupping John's straining erection through his boxers he continued "its ok baby, I won't tell anyone...so straight boy's got a crush...it's ok...come on, touch me" he purred, every word laced with sex, his accent low and strong.<p>

Sliding his other hand up John's side Justin marvelled at how the strong muscle tensed and twitched as his fingers ghosted over the alabaster skin, he was lost as he touched that huge body, squeezing the rock hard shaft through the material of John's boxers as he continued his exploration. Justin was so transfixed that he didn't see John move, didn't see the fist that came up catching him square in the lip, knocking him backwards with such force he stumbled. Catching himself on a bench Justin smirked, bringing his hand up to his throbbing lip, dabbing at it as the crimson fluid dripped down his chin.

"Oh that's how you like it? Huh?" Justin giggled, desire dancing in those big doe eyes. John was horrified, he had no idea why he had done that, all he knew was that if Justin had continued what he was doing he was about to burst in his pants and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He stared at Justin, fist still raised as Justin crossed the room again, his thin hips swaying with an air of intent and John wondered if he had unleashed some sort on monster. Justin's eyes sparkled, the green in the centre of his irises spreading outwards as he tongued the cut on his lip. John looked at those plump and now bruised lips, the purple already starting to spread from the cut, once again he appalled himself thinking how beautiful those lips looked bruised, he longed to bruise them again, to claim them as his own.

"Don't Justin" he managed to stammer out as Justin reached him again and lifted a hand to cup his cheek.  
>"Why john" Justin purred "what you afraid of big boy?"<br>John looked up, straight in to those lust filled eyes "because if I touch you I'm not sure I can ever let go" he confessed.

Justin cackled cupping john's face he smashed their lips together, forcing his tongue through John's unresponsive lips, saliva mixing with blood as he deepened the kiss. John tasted Justin's coppery fluid on his tongue and that was the last straw, he snapped. Growling as he grabbed Justin around the waist and twirled him around, slamming him into the lockers as he plundered Justin's mouth with his tongue desperate to taste more of his sweet essence.

"That's it john" Justin panted as John's lips frantically moved to his neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh  
>"mmmmmmm yeah, mark me John, I want everyone to see what you've done to me" he purred as John bit down, his teeth sinking into Justin's neck "oh yeah John" Justin screamed, his hips bucking forwards desperate for some contact as John ravished his neck.<p>

"Believe me baby...you've never had anything like me! This ass will blow your mind" he hissed, a look of confidence and success across his face as he watched John crumble before him.  
>"Need you" John panted as he broke away from Justin's neck<br>"I know" Justin giggled as he pulled John's boxers over his cock, his solid shaft bouncing against his abs smearing them with sticky precum.  
>"I don't know what you do to me Justin" John said, a slight hint of worry in his voice. He didn't like this side of himself, this side that wanted to hurt, to have, to take.<br>"Sshhhhhh...its ok baby" Justin cooed as he grabbed John's leaking shaft "you can have me"

Staring into those huge eyes John knew Justin was telling the truth and that scared him more than anything. Had he known all along that Justin would be the one to let him do these things, want him to do these things? John knew it was wrong, but from the very first day he had seen Justin he had wanted to hurt him, to make him his own. When Randy had moved in John told himself it was for the best, that these things he thought, these fantasies he had were wrong. But right now with Justin's small frame pinned to the wall with his own, his bruised lips pouting and his eyes shining with desire it really didn't seem wrong, in fact to John right that second it felt like the only thing in the world, he felt like the only thing in the world.

"Justin?" John panted warily  
>"yeah baby" Justin grinned dangerously as he squeezed the tip of john's cock hard, forcing out a drop of precum and slicking his pulsing shaft with it.<br>"I don't know if I can hold back" it was more a warning than a statement and Justin got the meaning behind it instantly  
>"I know" he whispered "it's ok John...I can take you...I can take all of you" and John believed him.<p>

Finally giving into the dark temptation that had been plaguing his life for the past year felt incredible and as John stepped back allowing Justin some space he felt like a huge weight had been lifted, he couldn't stop even if he wanted too, his resolve was shot to shit and he just had to have him. His sea blue eyes scanned over Justin's already ravished body, the bust lip, the angry bruises on his neck, the sweet lopsided grin still in place on Justin's beautiful face as if he had known this all along.

"What do you want John?" Justin asked, pushing his hips forward as he lent against the lockers, his hard shaft pressing obscenely against his PVC trunks.  
>"Take those off" John demanded, finally finding his voice.<br>"That's more like it "Justin grinned at the sudden change in John's demeanour

Quickly Justin stripped himself of his trunks and thong. Standing in from of John totally naked, his cock standing proud from his body already glistening with precum.  
>"What do you want to do to me?" Justin asked, his tone innocent and smooth<br>"I want to hurt you" John hissed "I want to mark you and make you mine...I don't want anyone else to touch you while I'm around...I want you to be mine" John shocked himself at his own honesty after all these months of secrets, but as he stood there before this perfect boy, this fallen angel he realised that there was no other way, he simply had to make him his.

Justin smiled, walking towards John he pulled his boxers down, fingers skimming along hard corded thighs and claves as he lifted each leg in turn removing them. Looking up for the floor he eyed John's massive erection before gazing into those lust clouded eyes.  
>"Do you want to stick that down my throat?" Justin motioned to John's throbbing cock, his innocent eyes shining up as he whispered the obscene words "do you want to choke me with it? Make me gag? Huh?" Justin whispered.<p>

John's cock twitched and he growled as he grabbed it at the base squeezing hard. Pulling Justin's head back with the other hand he rammed his dripping tip into Justin's willing mouth, pushing it right to the back and pistoning down Justin's throat. He loved the gurgling noises Justin made as he took him all down, gagging slightly on the huge girth. Justin's eyes watered as he tried to breathe through his nose, gasping breaths as John fucked his face harshly. Saliva and precum dripped down John's cock as he forced it down Justin's tight throat over and over. Justin gagged and pulled back, gasping he tried to breathe through his raw throat, his lips stretched and swollen. Smiling up Justin giggled, a noise that went straight to John's cock, it twitched against Justin's face as he rubbed his dripping tip all over Justin's cheek and lips, pushing it back through Justin's abused lips a few more times before he pulled him up off the floor.

"Gonna take you now" John demanded "no prep" he was scarily frantic as he grabbed at Justin's ass.  
>A flash of fear crossed Justin's face, but he nodded, wanting John to take him, to make him feel it all week long.<br>"ok" Justin whispered as John picked him up, wrapping his legs around his thick waist, his throbbing cock poking at Justin's tight entrance.  
>"Do it" Justin demanded as he buried his head in John's neck.<p>

Grabbing his cock, John lined himself up, he know he was huge, he was taking a risk going in dry, he just hoped Justin could take him because there was no way he could stop now, he needed to feel him, raw. Pushing a slick finger in once to help his entrance he groaned at the tight heat, he had no idea how he had ever lived without this.  
>"Gonna fuck you now Justin...gonna push right into you dry" he growled as he lined up and began to push in.<p>

Justin yelped as John's huge tip breached his unprepared hole, the burning was intense, more than he had ever felt before. He cried out as the tip finally popped through his tight ring of muscle. He felt like he was being torn apart, felt like his whole body was on fire, he felt more alive than he ever had before.  
>"stop" he whispered as he hole convulsed around John's massive girth "please John, stop...I can't take you" he sobbed, pulling back to stare John right in the eye. John stopped holding totally still until he saw the look in Justin's eyes, this was all just a game, he didn't want him to stop at all. His eyes were dancing with pure painful lust and as Justin cried out again for John to stop he pressed forward feeling Justin's whole body yield to him until he was buried balls deep in Justin's incredibly tight body and he was a sobbing mess on john's shoulder. The sobs and curses doing almost as much to John as the feeling of Justin's body spasming around his throbbing cock.<p>

"So huge" Justin sobbed "you're ripping me in two"  
>"yeah...and you love every second of it" John growled as he started to bounce Justin up and down on his cock. Justin screamed out, raking his sharp nails down John's broad back leaving huge welts that quickly filled with thick crimson as he was fucked with deep jerky thrusts. Justin's cock rubbed painfully across John's abs with each thrust<br>"so big John" Justin moaned "i'll be feeling you for weeks...feeling you hurting me like this"

Justin's filthy mouth was driving John crazy, he could feel that all too familiar flame starting to burn in his tummy, spreading slowly down as he fucked Justin hard and fast.  
>"I need you to cum for me Justin" John growled, one hand snaking round to tug on his cock roughly.<br>"fuck John" Justin moaned, sinking his teeth into John's fleshy shoulder "you're going to make me cum...I'm going to cum all over you John" he yelled as his whole body tensed and stream after stream of hot cum splashed down onto John's abs.

Watching Justin sob in his arms, his body convulsing painfully tight around his cock was all John could take and as Justin raked his nails down John's back one finally time he spilt himself inside Justin's tight walls, feeling his hot cum filling Justin to the brim and forcing its way out past his slowly softening cock.

Falling to the floor John cradled Justin's broken body in his arms, he saw his face crumple in pain as his spent cock slipped from his abused body with an obscene slurp. Justin just lay there, eyes closed, chest heaving. John couldn't help thinking he had never looked so beautiful. As john came down from his high he started to realise just what he had done, his eyes scanned Justin's body noticing the numerous cuts, scratches and bruises. His stomach lurched and he nearly threw up as he saw the red tint on his spent dick. Bringing Justin's head to his chest he just held him as Justin sobbed quietly, hot tears trickling down his abs adding to the mess they had already made.

After some time Justin calmed down and pulled back, he was a complete mess, eyes red and puffy, skin blotchy and lip split and bruised. John gasped and looked away, he was disgusted with himself, how could he ever do this to Justin? Justin grabbed his cheek, bringing john's head round to look him in the eye  
>"it's ok" he whispered softly "I wanted it"<br>"but..."  
>"but nothing...I let you do this John, it's ok really"<br>"I don't know Justin, I hurt you so badly" tears glistened in John's bright eyes  
>"and I loved every minute of it" Justin grinned leaning up to place a chased kiss on John's lips.<br>"You're incredible" John whispered rubbing his tear soaked cheek against Justin's swollen lips.  
>"I know" Justin grinned getting to his feet gingerly<br>"now are you going to clean me up? I can't go out there looking like this" he motioned to his torso, splashed with cum, thick rivulets of blood down his chest.

John carried Justin to the shower, gently cleaning away the evidence of their brutal coupling. He frowned as he tenderly cleaned Justin's cuts and scratches. He still could help but think that he had never looked so beautiful, he caressed and kissed every single one of the marks he had made. Justin groaned into the gentle touch, loving this side of John just as much as the violence of half an hour ago. Justin melted into John's body has he cradled him under the hot spray, washing away their sin.

They got dressed in silence, John watching Justin the whole time for signs that he had hurt him more than he was letting on but there were none, in fact apart from the split lip there were no outward signs of the violence that had gone on in that locker room. Justin went to leave the room, but John grabbed his arm  
>"can I see you again" John hissed, desperation in his voice<br>"of course you can" Justin smiled "you can't miss me" he quipped as he left the room leaving John with a whole new set of demons to wrestle with.


End file.
